


Spoiled

by Hyuntha



Series: Dorm antics [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Canon Compliant, Choi San is Whipped, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, Jung Wooyoung is Whipped, M/M, Making Out, Minor Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Rimming, Smut, Top Choi San, Wooyoung is spoiled, san comes two times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyuntha/pseuds/Hyuntha
Summary: ATEEZ finished promotions and San takes the opportunity to spoil Wooyoung.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: Dorm antics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845328
Comments: 10
Kudos: 164





	Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ I've been writing this for months lol I can't believe this is almost 8k words of smut but things happened lmao  
> English is not my first language so sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes,,,  
> I hope you enjoy it!

After they finished the stage, they left the building and went directly to where one of their managers was waiting for them to drive them home. It was an uneventful ride until San begged to stop at a store that was near their dorm. The manager seemed reluctant to leave him in the way, but after Yunho and Yeosang offered to go with him, the man allowed it, not without reminding them about using masks and keeping a low profile.

They wandered around the shop, the other two following San and sneaking some snacks in their basket while at it. Yeosang raised an eyebrow when they were at the cash register and saw all their items. He gave San a teasing smirk and elbowed Yunho to see the products too. Yunho snorted but quickly covered his mouth so San couldn’t see him laugh. However, it wasn’t like the boy was saved from the teasing, they just waited to leave the store to start bothering him.

“You’re wrapped around his little finger”, Yeosang wiggled his pinky in front of the other’s face. San smacked his hand away.

“Shut up”, he rolled his eyes and averted his gaze. Yeosang could see his cheeks got pinkish and laughed at him. 

“You’re so whipped”, Yunho poked his waist. San shoved him with no actual strength and walked quicker, leaving both behind. Yeosang's elegant laugh kept resonating all the way along with Yunho’s giggles.

They announced their arrival when they opened the door and heard a pair of voices greeting back. They left their shoes at the entrance and walked inside. There was a nice smell of fried onions and the sound of a videogame going on. Jongho was playing while Mingi watched him from behind. The tall member waved his hand at them with a smile and Yunho went to sit beside him while Yeosang and San went to the kitchen to leave the bags. Wooyoung was there with an apron around his waist, a frying pan on the stove and his hands busy cutting vegetables. San dropped the bag on the table unceremoniously and walked to him.

“Damn, you look so sexy cooking”, he practically growled, hugging him from behind. Wooyoung jolted at the sudden touch but laughed when the words sank in. It wasn’t the first time San saw him preparing food, but it always got the same reaction.

“Oh my god, right in front of my salad?”, Yeosang faked a gag. San stuck his tongue out at him. “I’ll leave this here”, he put the bag with the other one and went to the living room where he flopped himself next to Yunho. All of them knew when to leave WooSan alone for a while, even if they could still see them from the living room.

San hugged the boy tighter, his chest glued to Wooyoung’s back. He placed a butterfly kiss on the side of his neck and the younger boy giggled, but then gasped when San nuzzled his neck and inhaled, feeling the scent of Wooyoung’s favourite body wash.

“Mm, smells so good”, the boy whispered in his ear, his voice was low. Wooyoung bit his lip and let a nervous laugh out.

“Me or the food?”, he teased.

“Both”, he softly nibbled his earlobe and the younger's breath hitched. “Can I eat dinner and then have you as dessert?”.

“Choi San!”, Wooyoung couldn’t stand more teasing and elbowed him in the ribs. San whined, instantly putting his hands on the place Wooyoung hit him and pouting, exaggerating. “Stop that”, he rolled his eyes and went back to his task, putting the cut vegetables on the frying pan and stirring them.

“I’ve got you a surprise and this is how you treat me?”, he complained, his voice whiny. Wooyoung turned around to raise an eyebrow at him. “A beautiful boy was saying all day he wanted to eat _samgyeopsal_ to celebrate”, he shrugged. “But now I don’t know if he deserves it because he’s always hitting me”, another pout appeared on his plump lips.

A tiny smile curved Wooyoung's lips at the sweet actions of his boyfriend. It was true he had been whining from ungodly hours of the morning saying they should at least celebrate the end of promotions at their dorm since they all would be too tired to go to a restaurant after another long day and besides, they would have to bother their manager to drive them around at late hours of the night. But no one paid attention to him, Hongjoong just said they would do it the next day, but Wooyoung -like the overly pampered boy he was- wanted to celebrate that day and San knew it. And he always was the one to grant his wishes.

Wooyoung sighed, turned down the heat of the stove and took San’s wrist to drag him closer, the boy’s hands instantly resting on his waist. The younger looked at him, glanced at the living room where their friends were talking and playing, then looked at him again.

“Silly”, was all he said before leaving a short peck on San’s pouty lips and pulled away. It was enough to have San smiling again, though.

Wooyoung smiled back at him and went to get the things out of the bags. There were at least three packages of belly pork, some lettuce and the other bag had a pair of bottles of soda with some snacks. They would have to cook the meat on their one and only frying pan since they definitely didn’t own a grill, but it would do.

“Thank you, Sannie”, Wooyoung had a beaming smile on his face when he hugged him and that was all San needed. He loved to spoil him. “Everyone, we’re eating samgyeopsal!”, he shouted. An eruption of cheers was heard until Jongho cursed since he lost the game for not paying attention.

“Hey, what’s the commotion?”, Seonghwa appeared from the hallway, a little dishevelled, wet hair and a worried expression on his face.

“Samgyeopsal, hyung!”, Yunho said as an explanation. Seonghwa looked at them, relief appearing in his face once he saw no one was hurt and no one broke anything.

“Really?”, he smiled. “Let me help you, then”, he rolled up his sleeves and entered the kitchen, looking at what Wooyoung was making and stirring it a bit. “What were you making?”.

“Oh!”, he let go of San and went to Seonghwa. “Jongho asked for fried rice and I wanted to practice a bit, so...”, he explained rubbing his neck. Seonghwa nodded with a warm smile and asked how he could help.

“Okay, I’m going to take a shower while you're at it”, San said, leaving a short kiss on Wooyoung’s temple. The boy smiled at him and he made his way to the bathroom.

When he got out of the shower, the smell of cooked meat received him and his stomach grumbled -he didn’t notice he was hungry until then. The boys were already setting up the plates they would share on their big coffee table in the living room and he helped to bring the glasses. Meanwhile, Seonghwa went to wake up their tired leader who decided to stay home that night with them, but fell asleep as soon as he touched his bed and didn’t even stir with all the noise they were making.

Once everyone took a place where they could easily serve themselves, they started to eat and the food disappeared in a matter of minutes. Wooyoung complained about how all his work cooking was gone that easily, even if everyone knew he was happy because they loved the food he made -if the proud smile seeing the empty dishes was any clue.

With dinner finished though, the agonising task of cleaning arrived. They settled it with a quick game of rock-paper-scissors, which San and Jongho lost. During the time they washed the dishes, everyone dispersed. Mingi excused himself saying he was exhausted, Yunho went to Yeosang, Wooyoung and Jongho’s room to prepare a round of games while Yeosang took a shower. Wooyoung, Seonghwa and Hongjoong rested on the couch, watching half-heartedly a random show with some idols playing on TV while scrolling on their phones, talking about how they’d act if they were the guests there.

After half an hour, San and Jongho finally finished the dishes, the younger just greeted them and ran excitedly to play games with Yunho and Yeosang. San walked to the couch and flopped next to Wooyoung, instantly putting his arm over the boy’s shoulders to get him closer; his body refused to be away from him any longer.

Wooyoung sighed happily, rested his head on his shoulder and threw his legs over San’s lap, both getting comfortable. San stared at him with an affectionate smile, one hand reaching to Wooyoung’s head to play with his hair. Seonghwa and Hongjoong just rolled their eyes watching them, used to the boys’ behaviour.

After a few minutes of trivial conversation, San’s other hand moved to rest on Wooyoung’s knee, and just then he realised that the younger was wearing shorts. It was understandable since when they just finished recording the temperature was pretty high, but now it was starting to get colder. He got why Wooyoung was clinging to him with no shame, even with the other members walking around the dorm.

Most of the time, Wooyoung preferred to be reserved about their relationship, always with subtle touches and trying to keep San at bay when they were in public. Whereas San was the absolute opposite. San wanted everyone to know Wooyoung was his partner, that he was in love and the boy loved him back. They had their arguments around the subject, but in the end, as their relationship developed, they found a balance.

However, now with only Seonghwa and Hongjoong accompanying them, Wooyoung loosened up a lot more since Seonghwa was always up to cuddle with them, too. The older member got closer to them, rested his head on San’s free shoulder and Wooyoung stretched out his legs so his feet rested on Seonghwa’s lap. Hongjoong seemed reluctant to join the embrace but Seonghwa dragged him so he ended up resting his head on the older’s shoulder. They snuggled together while a movie, which they didn’t have a clue what was about, started playing. It seemed interesting though, and they didn’t need to worry about the next day. Wooyoung and Seonghwa were quickly absorbed into the plot, their eyes not leaving the screen for even a second while Hongjoong was still scrolling through his phone.

On the other hand, San was distracted. When Wooyoung had gotten closer to him to put his feet on Seonghwa’s lap the movement caused his shorts to roll up, showing his smooth skin and his hand also slid higher on the boy’s leg, reaching his thigh. San gulped. Wooyoung didn’t seem to notice or he didn’t care about it, getting even closer to the boy and hugging him from the side, rubbing the older’s stomach absent-mindedly.

San tried to focus on the TV, tried to ignore the tempting skin under his fingers because he was painfully aware of their hyungs next to them. After a moment, he was thankful that Seonghwa started a commentary about the movie and helped him to divert his attention to the conversation. Their laughter quickly filled the room, Hongjoong trying to quiet them down since the other members -mostly Mingi- were surely sleeping by that time. Wooyoung laughed with his whole body, squirming and wriggling until Seonghwa slapped his leg because the boy almost kicked him in the crotch. The younger boy apologized, folding his legs and curling up on San’s lap, giggling softly. San had to fit him on his knees so the boy wouldn’t fall down the couch and Wooyoung fidgeted until he got comfortable and calmed down.

Seonghwa pulled away from them a bit, a fond smile on his face seeing the couple so content together. He was aware of San fighting his impulses since he couldn’t stop licking his lips while staring down at Wooyoung and he appreciated him for being respectful of their presence. However, he knew they might want to have alone time -just as much as he was waiting for the end of promotions to spend time with Hongjoong as well. He elbowed the leader and signed him with his eyes about the other couple. Hongjoong looked at them, understanding and pointed to where their room was located. Seonghwa nodded and then half-faked a yawn, standing up from the couch.

“I think we’ll call it a night, too”, he said, stretching his arms.

“Please, don’t go to bed too late”, Hongjoong reached out his hand so Seonghwa helped him to stand up.

“Okay hyung”, both replied. They said goodnight and the older boys went to their room.

"No nasty stuff on the couch!", they heard the leader warn them, making both groan in embarrassment.

Finally, they were alone.

San relaxed. He didn’t wait for even a second and pulled Wooyoung closer to his body. The boy didn't fight it, a pleased hum leaving his mouth, snuggling against the other. The movie kept playing in the background, but neither of them was paying attention anymore.

San's scent had been overwhelming Wooyoung since he sat on the couch and he couldn’t help himself from tucking his face in the crook of the older’s neck, even when the other members were present. Now, he just nuzzled the soft skin of San's throat as much as he pleased, inhaling his characteristic aroma mixed with the body wash that San liked to steal from him sometimes. A warm feeling of satisfied possessiveness bubbling in his belly.

San's breath hitched when he felt plump, velvety lips sliding over the side of his neck, leaving gentle kisses on their way. His skin raised with goosebumps and his fingers tightened on Wooyoung’s leg. The younger giggled, pressing a teasing nibble just under his ear. San couldn’t believe the audacity.

“Brat”, he hissed, pulling away to look at Wooyoung's face.

“You love me”, he chuckled, sticking out his tongue. The expression on San’s face changed abruptly at the words, a serious tone shadowing his features.

“I do. A lot”, he whispered, a single finger moving a stray strand of hair out of Wooyoung’s face. The younger boy licked his lips out of nervousness at the sudden confession, but his eyes couldn't move away from the other’s intense gaze.

Leave it to San to shake his whole word in just a second.

"Why do you always do that?", he whined when he recovered his breath. San tilted his head, confused. "I joke around and you always get all serious", he pouted. San chuckled.

"I know you're teasing, baby, but I can't joke about my feelings for you", he explained, his fingers tracing abstract shapes on Wooyoung’s waist.

"Yah! Choi San!", he protested. “You’re so cheesy!”, he groaned.

And oh no, San was pouting again, but this time he was frowning too. He was upset.

“Well, if you don’t like it that much then I won’t show you my _undying love_ ever again”, he crossed his arms and looked away. Wooyoung bounced and whined, frowning because his boyfriend was being silly.

“C’mon San”, he tugged his arms to get his attention. “Sannie”, he was also sulking now. Well, he would have to get his attention in some way. Wooyoung sighed and stood up from his lap, he could see how San tensed up thinking the boy would let him like that, but then the younger fell on him once more, this time straddling his hips. “Sannie”, he called again and this time the older man looked at him. “I love you”, he whispered, caressing the hair on his nape with his fingers. San held back a smile.

“Now who’s being a sap?”, he gave up easily, his arms hugged him around the waist and pulled him closer. Wooyoung smirked, he was tempted to tease San about how easy he was to forgive him, but he wouldn’t risk it and have San actually mad at him.

“Shut up", he rolled his eyes. "Can we stop talking and kiss now?”, he rubbed his nose against the other’s. San raised his eyebrows in surprise at Wooyoung being so straightforward but didn't complain.

"Of course, baby", he smiled, pulling the other closer to him and leaning forward to press their lips together. The younger sighed in delight, wrapping his arms around San’s neck and angling his head to the side to kiss him properly. They had been waiting weeks for this, to spend time together, cuddle and kiss unhurriedly without caring about the next morning. Their lips slid gently together, pulling away and pecking each other between giggles.

“I missed this so much”, San whispered against his lips. Wooyoung smiled, pressing soft kisses to the corner of his mouth, his cheek and jaw.

“Me too”, he sighed and kissed him again, this time more demanding. The tip of his tongue teased the seam of San’s lips, and the older groaned and opened his mouth to taste Wooyoung, making him whimper as he sucked on the wet organ.

The younger’s hands moved to grip San’s T-shirt between his fingers, arching his back so their chests pressed flush together. A quiet gasp left his mouth as San bit his lower lip, pulling it with his teeth before licking it and then pulling apart.

Wooyoung’s breath hitched as he opened his eyes to see San's intense gaze focused on his swollen mouth. He raised his hand to brush his thumb over his lower lip, caressing the lovely mole there. And then his eyes went up to meet Wooyoung’s. The younger could imagine the things that were wandering in his mind, but he surely didn’t know what went through his own head when his lips closed around the digit without thinking, sucking it into his mouth before releasing it again. It was a short action but San’s eyes darkened and a quiet growl resonated in his throat before he yanked Wooyoung by the neck to slot their mouths together once more. The boy whimpered and the sound seemed to spur San further on, his tongue all but attacking into the younger’s mouth and his hands feeling him up everywhere he reached. Wooyoung groaned, his fingers tangling into black strands and tugging them to get San even closer. He didn’t even notice he started to grind against the vocalist, but he was pleased when he felt San bucking up to meet him.

Then one warm hand slid inside Wooyoung’s T-shirt to stroke his back while the other snaked under the hem of his shorts, caressing up his thigh. San pulled apart from his lips to start mouthing his jaw and descending to his neck. They could allow themselves to leave some light marks now and San thrived for it. He sucked gently under his ear and his lips trailed down to the junction of his neck and shoulder where he left a bite, causing Wooyoung to groan under his breath. San smirked against his skin, his hands moving slowly over his body down to his butt to start kneading the flesh, making Wooyoung moan and grind his hips harder against San’s. The latter hummed, squeezing his ass and then, feeling bold, his fingers moved to rub his hole over the cloth, making Wooyoung jolt at the touch.

“Fuck! Sannie, stop”, he gasped, supporting himself with one palm over San’s chest. The older boy quickly moved his hands back and placed them on the other’s waist.

“Sorry, baby, I-”, he instantly started to apologize, thinking he went over the line, even if it wasn’t the first time his hands -or even his mouth- went down Wooyoung’s most private places.

“Sh, don’t”, he quieted him down. “We shouldn’t be doing this here”, he reminded him about the leader’s words and he felt how San slumped in relief. He smiled at him to reassure that he did nothing wrong and bent forward to leave smooches on the side of his neck. “How about we go to the bathroom?”, he whispered in his ear. He didn’t mind if he sounded desperate, he wanted San, he had been desiring this for weeks. Besides, the walls of the bathroom weren’t unfamiliar to their escapades. San chuckled.

“Let’s go to my room”.

“What? But Yunho…?”, he looked confused.

“He’s sleeping in your room with Yeosang and Jongho tonight”, he said, wiggling his eyebrows. Wooyoung laughed, burying his face on San’s neck.

“You really asked them so we can fuck?”, he asked incredulously. The older’s cheeks warmed up.

“Hey, don’t say it like that! They already teased me a lot”, he whined. “Do you want to or not?”, he teased.

Wooyoung almost jumped out of his lap and tugged his arm so they could go, barely remembering to turn the TV off. Both giggled in the way, trying to keep quiet once they reached the hall where the rooms were located. They heard hushed voices and laughter coming from Wooyoung’s room, the boys were surely still playing games.

They quietly entered San and Yunho’s room and Wooyoung barely turned the lights on before the other pushed him against the closed door, kissing him deeply. He giggled and searched blindly for the doorknob and locked it. They knew it was prohibited, their managers preferred to barg into their dorm and rooms without notice so they could check everything going on. That was one of the main reasons why they decided not to share a room once they moved into the new dorm; they weren’t so subtle or had enough restraint as Hongjoong and Seonghwa to keep their superiors unsuspecting on their relationship. Even if they could keep it in their pants a lot more now than when they barely started dating, if their managers saw them always sleeping together -with different states of undressing-, they would raise doubts. It was way easier to simply bother Yunho to exchange their rooms sometimes.

Just like tonight. 

And after holding back for such a long time, San kissed Wooyoung like a starved man, touching him everywhere. Wooyoung giggled at the boy’s enthusiasm, but he wasn't any better, gliding his hands down San’s body and tugging his T-shirt, asking him to take it off. The older quickly complied, while Wooyoung took the chance to remove his own as well. And when San wrapped his arms around him again, the feeling of their bare skin against each other was heavenly, making him arch his back to feel him even closer. He cradled San’s face between his hands and pulled him in another kiss while the boy caressed his chest, his belly and his back until he slipped his fingers under his shorts to grope his ass.

“Ah! What t-”, he almost fell forward as San suddenly pulled away from him. “What?”, he asked out of breath, San looking at him in awe.

“You’re not wearing underwear”, it was a statement. Wooyoung blushed all over, looking away, fighting the impulse to hide his face in his hands.

“It was hot, okay?”, he protested in a high-pitched voice. San smirked and brought him closer again, leaving a soft kiss on his red cheek.

“Mm? Sure? You weren’t thinking about me?”, he teased, nuzzling his jaw. Wooyoung slapped his chest playfully, hiding his face in the boy’s neck and nibbling on his pulse point. San gasped, his grip tightening on Wooyoung’s hips.

“Sensitive much?”, the younger teased back.

“Shut up and kiss me again”, he took Wooyoung’s chin and closed the gap once more. The younger giggled against his lips, his tongue licking into San’s mouth with ease. This time it was slower, more passionate and assertive. San was kissing him thoroughly, exploring every part of his mouth like it was unknown territory, making Wooyoung feel a shiver throughout his spine.

Then he went down his neck again, licking his collarbones and chest, leaving gentle kisses and nibbles on his skin. Wooyoung’s fingers tugged his hair as his lips surrounded one nipple, teasing it with his tongue before sucking it briefly while his thumb brushed the other hard nub diligently. San couldn’t get enough of the boy’s lovely sounds, the hitch of his breath and the grip on his hair trying to keep San’s lips on his body. After he was satisfied with the slicked look of Wooyoung’s nipples, he mouthed down his belly and then his tongue trailed a wet path up from his navel to his ribs, licking over the ink decorating his skin, grazing the tattoo with his teeth gently before ascending back to his neck.

“Do you like my mouth on you, baby?”, he murmured, warm breath fanning against his ear. Wooyoung opened his lips to reply, but he moaned instead as San palmed him over his clothes.

“Yes”, he said breathlessly, gripping his shoulders tightly. “Sannie, bed”, he asked. San left one more kiss on his neck before pulling away and dragging him to his bunk.

Wooyoung sat down, spreading his legs so the older boy stood between them, his hands stroking the older’s thighs. He left a kiss on his middle, looking up at San through his eyelashes. The other smiled at him, his dimples giving him an innocent look even in that situation. Wooyoung matched his smile, his fingers moving to the waist of his sweatpants, asking for permission. San nodded eagerly, taking a deep breath as Wooyoung pulled them down to his knees along with his boxers, freeing his half-hard dick. The younger bit his lip at the sight and licked his hand before wrapping it around the length, jerking him off slowly without tearing his eyes apart from San’s. The boy stroked his cheek, sighing and tilting his head back as the other licked the head of his cock before taking it between his plump lips and sucking softly.

Wooyoung loved the feeling of San getting harder inside his mouth, the quiet moans he got out of him and the tightening hold on his hair as he worked on his shaft. He teased the slit with his tongue, moving his hand on the base and his jaw fell slack to welcome more of him, bobbing his head with increasing speed and hollowing his cheeks to suck him harshly until his mouth started to ache. San bit his lip, trying to keep his moans down, the wet feeling of Wooyoung’s saliva coating him and dripping down his chin driving him crazy.

“Off, baby”, he hissed, running his fingers through Wooyoung’s black hair. The boy whined, flicked his tongue around the shaft one last time and pulled apart with a pop, a thin line of saliva joining his mouth to the tip. He licked his lips to break it, his dazed eyes pleading San for _something_.

"You’re so beautiful”, he sighed, his thumb skimming over Wooyoung’s wet lips, collecting his drool. The eye contact never broke as the younger took his finger inside his mouth again, putting on more of a show than before and pressed his tongue against the digit, sucking it and moving his head slowly around it. San cursed loudly, yanking his thumb out of his mouth and bent down to kiss him forcefully, pushing him to lie down on the bed.

He quickly took his clothes off all the way before helping Wooyoung to do the same with his shorts, leaving them naked. The younger spread his legs so San could slide between them and both groaned as their members brushed together. Wooyoung wrapped his arms around San’s shoulders and his legs around his waist, running his hands through the boy’s hair as they kissed deeply.

“Sannie”, he gasped, tilting his head back, baring his neck so the older could kiss and bite as he pleased. San smirked, sucking a beautiful red mark on the column of his throat, maybe darker than what they were able to cover up. “Sannie”, he whined again, fidgeting under him.

“What, baby?”, he mumbled against his skin as he filled his body with kisses and caresses.

“Want you”, his hips jerked up, showing him how much he needed him.

“Okay, angel”, he sat up, sliding his hands from Wooyoung’s shoulders down his sides to his thighs. “What do you want? My fingers or my tongue?”, he offered, his thumbs brushing his hip bones. The younger felt his whole body heat up at the thought.

“Can’t I have both?”, he bit his lip. San chuckled.

“Feeling greedy, huh?”, he teased and Wooyoung pouted. “It’s okay, baby. You can have anything you want”, he bent down and left a soft kiss on his forehead.

Wooyoung felt warmth flowing through his body in waves, not because he was aroused -well, that too-, but because San was so sweet to him. The boy was always ready to please him, no questions asked or doubts in his mind. His chest filled with love, seeing San doing something so ordinary like searching for their lube in the bedside table. The boy looked at him, leaving the bottle next to his hip, giving him a big smile that made his dimples appear again. Wooyoung sighed, his fingers tracing over San’s biceps and shoulders.

“I don’t deserve you”, he whispered. San frowned but his smile didn’t falter.

“Don’t say that, baby. You’re everything to me”, he said, leaning down to peck his mouth. “Okay?”, the boy asked, stroking his cheek and the younger nodded, unable to deny the genuine love and care he always saw in his eyes. 

San nodded to himself, leaving another searing kiss on his lips and asking him to turn around. Wooyoung obeyed immediately, placing himself on his knees and elbows, butt in the air and resting his head on the pillow. San cursed at the sight. The boy felt more confident since he reached his ideal body and he didn’t doubt to tempt San anytime he could.

“You’re so sexy, baby”, he groaned, fingertips caressing the curve of Wooyoung’s back, planting butterfly kisses on his shoulder blades going down his spine until he got to his tailbone. He felt the boy’s body going pliant at the words and caresses, he knew Wooyoung loved compliments and praises and he relished in making him shiver with just his voice. He placed some kisses more on his asscheeks before cupping them, spreading them apart to have access to his puckering hole. “Fuck, you’re so tight baby. It’s really been a while”, he commented like he was talking about absolutely anything but this, rubbing his rim with his thumb. Wooyoung felt his body heat up, his face was surely beet red in embarrassment, but he couldn’t stop the pleasing sound that left his mouth as San started to massage his most intimate place with the pad of his finger. He felt vulnerable, but he trusted San with all his being, he was the only one who Wooyoung would show all of himself to in any aspect.

“San!”, he whined loudly, feeling the boy’s tongue flattening against his entrance without warning. San gave him a light slap on his thigh that made him clench his fists.

“You need to keep it down, baby”, he reminded him. Wooyoung nodded frantically, pressing his lips together and covering his mouth with his hand for good measure; he knew he could get loud.

And he knew he took the right decision when San went back to his task, lapping and licking enthusiastically, getting as deep as he could before teasing him with the tip of his tongue. The younger closed his eyes tightly, whimpers and sobs trying to escape his throat while he pushed his hips backwards to get San deeper. The older hummed, spreading his cheeks further apart and squeezing. Wooyoung then felt a full-body shiver as San’s nails scraped his thighs, his saliva dripping down his balls filthily.

He barely heard the cap of the bottle closing before he felt a taunting, wet finger circling his rim and pushing inside him. It stung a bit but he liked it, he wanted more, wanted anything San was willing to give him. The boy seemed to get it, always perceptive to Wooyoung’s needs, starting to move his digit gently at first and then faster. After a few minutes, he added another finger when the younger kept moving his hips to get him deeper.

“Fuck-”, the boy cursed, incapable of keeping his mouth shut anymore, both hands gripping the pillow between clenched fists. The stretch burned deliciously and the friction against his walls felt too good. San shushed him, caressing his back and scattering light kisses on his buttocks, shoving his digits harder. “More, San-Sannie”, he pleaded, panting.

San hummed, took the lube and squeezed a bit too much over his opening, making Wooyoung jolt at the cold feeling. He pushed the liquid inside to help to force a third finger, the boy tensed up a little but San made him forget about the discomfort taking his member with his lubed hand to jerk him off slowly. Wooyoung started to drool without noticing, his thighs beginning to tremble. He was lost in pleasure and it was something San loved to see, he loved to be responsible for it.

“Feels good, baby?”, he asked, sucking a tender patch of the skin of his ass, happy with the dark mark he left. The younger nodded eagerly, whimpering softly.

“Need you”, he whined, squirming under San’s hands. He thrust his fingers a few times more and then pulled them out carefully, rubbing his rim with soothing movements. San hovered over him, pressing butterfly kisses on his spine.

“Can you give me the pillow, baby?”, he asked. Wooyoung nodded, lifting himself in a quivering arm to pass him the pillow and San helped him to put it down his hips so he could be more comfortable. Wooyoung collapsed on the bed, unable to keep his body up any longer. He grimaced at the wet feeling of his cock trapped between the pillow and his belly, but forgot about it as San placed himself between his legs, pushing them further apart with his own and ran his hands on his shoulders, massaging them. Wooyoung sighed, feeling his muscles relax. “You like that?”, he giggled, pressing his fingers harder against the younger’s skin, descending to his flanks.

“Sannie”, he squirmed, whining. “Please, want you inside me”, he turned around as best as he could to look at him. San bit his lips, seeing the teary and dazzled eyes of the younger.

“Okay, love”, he left a last kiss on his back and took the bottle one more time to lube himself generously. He didn’t wait any longer, rubbing his tip against the opening, making Wooyoung gasp and the curve of his back accentuate. San gripped his hips tightly to stop him from moving and pressed until he slipped inside. Wooyoung had to muffle a loud moan, pursing his lips tight together, the feeling of San sliding deeper making him shake. “Alright?”, he breathed out the question once he was totally sheathed inside him. The heat engulfing him was delicious, but he fought against the need to move, waiting for Wooyoung to adjust.

“Yeah”, he said, his voice airy. “Kiss me, Sannie”, he pouted. San smiled, bending down to kiss his shoulder and then kiss his lips messily because of the position. Wooyoung seemed content, though, so he just kept going and glided his hands over the boy’s to intertwine their fingers.

A few moments later, he gave an experimental thrust with his hips, causing Wooyoung to pull away from the kiss and rest his forehead on the mattress with a deep breath. 

The boy squeezed San’s hands to sign him to move and the older obliged, starting a slow and gentle pace at first. The lazy movements made Wooyoung feel lightheaded and at ease, a little smile appearing on his face at the warm sensation spreading in his body. It felt like they had all the time in the world to just love each other. 

San was grunting and breathing heavily in his ear, making him shudder and feel heat all over his body. He couldn’t resist pushing his hips back, asking silently for more and gaining some friction on his cock while rubbing it against the pillow under him, the discomfort he felt before disappearing completely. The bed rocked softly, a dull sound of skin on skin accompanying the squeaking noise as San rammed into him.

“Fuck- Sannie, feels so good”, he let go of one of his hands to reach back and tug at San’s hair. San moaned softly, kissing his neck and biting his shoulder. “Sannie, wait- ah!”, he keened as the boy thrust hard into him.

“Mm? What, baby?”, he stopped a bit, caressing Wooyoung’s sides.

“Let me ride you”.

“Shit- yeah, of course”, he pulled out of the boy carefully, helping Wooyoung to lift himself rather clumsily. The younger laughed lightly at him, pushing him with a hand on his chest so San rested his back on the headboard and he straddled his lap, wrapping his arms around the boy’s shoulders. San hugged him around the waist, pulling him in another kiss. “Fuck”, his fingers clasped tightly on Wooyoung’s sides as the younger took his dick and rubbed it against his rim, lowering down on it bit by bit.

“Love having you inside me”, he sighed on his lips when he sat down completely, grinding back and forth. San whined, smacking his hands on Wooyoung’s asscheeks and spreading them apart to get deeper, making Wooyoung roll his eyes back. He hugged San tightly, trapping his dick between their bellies, starting to grind harder against him. The squelching noises every time he moved on his dick were riling him up, he felt like there was lava running through his veins. He rested his forehead against San’s, both sharing hitched breaths and quick kisses until San bucked his hips up and made Wooyoung keen loudly. “Right there”, he whimpered, licking messily into San’s mouth, sobbing as the older hit every good spot in him. San hissed, digging his nails in Wooyoung’s skin, the feel of the boy clenching around him driving him insane.

“Baby I-”, he grunted. “If you don’t stop I’m gonna come”, he warned, dragging the words. Wooyoung smirked and moved faster, clenching harder, almost trying to trap his cock inside him. San cursed, fighting to hold back and Wooyoung whined; he was having none of it.

“Sannie, come inside me, c’mon”, he pleaded in his ear, sucking his neck. “Yeah, like that”, he moaned, San thrusting up hard a few times before Wooyoung felt him trembling under him, his fingers tightening in his hips and surely leaving bruises. The younger hummed, sated, San filling him up felt wonderful. He kept moving gently, helping San ride out his orgasm, pulling quiet whines out of him until oversensitivity started to kick in.

But he just couldn’t stop. The older looked incredibly beautiful like that; dazed and teary eyes looking up at him pleadingly; lips red, puffy and slicked half-open in heavy pants. Wooyoung was out of words at the sight he created.

“Wooyounggie, too much”, the older choked up, his voice broken. Wooyoung grinned, bending down to kiss him deep and languidly, swallowing San’s cries down his throat without faltering his movements. He kept fucking himself on the older’s cock, not allowing him to go soft, moaning when he felt San’s cock throb. San knew he just had to tell him to stop if he really wanted it, but the line between pain and pleasure were blurred and he just needed Wooyoung to keep going, keep taking everything he desired from him.

San’s cum made everything more slippery and the younger loved it, grinding down on his lap as his cheeks rested on San’s thighs, slowing down his movements for a bit to let the older breath. San sighed heavily, almost relieved, and Wooyoung laughed against his mouth, kissing him apologetically. The boy pouted and Wooyoung found himself in love again.

“Want to stop?”, he asked seriously, running his hands through black locks and cupping his neck. He would stop immediately if that was what San wanted.

“Not at all”, a tired smirk appeared in his face while his fingers traced his back up and down, gripping his waist at the end. “But it’s my turn now”, he said and Wooyoung barely could frown in confusion before his back hit the bed.

San didn’t wait to start ramming into him, making Wooyoung whimper at every hard thrust since he couldn’t prepare himself to quiet down. San’s hands slid over the younger’s waist, pressing on his belly, brushing his nipples and prompting Wooyoung to curve his back. San used that chance to wrap his arm around his middle to help him manhandle the boy into his cock. His other hand engulfed Wooyoung’s leaking member into his palm and moved his hand up and down firmly, thumbing the head. He knew he should have stopped the younger from being too loud, but then, in the middle of everything, Wooyoung shot him a lovely smile before rolling his head back in a moan and San couldn’t do anything but keep pleasuring him. Nothing outside that room mattered anymore.

“Sannie, come for me again”, he begged between sobs of the boy’s name. San knew Wooyoung was close by the way he was squirming under him, canting his hips up and chanting his name in broken cries. And he wanted nothing more than to finish with him.

“Close, baby”, he warned for a second time, gripping Wooyoung’s member almost too tight without stopping the movement of his hips.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop”, the boy kept babbling continuously until his body shook abruptly; thick, white lines decorating up to his chest and a loud moan pulling out of his throat, which San tried to hush down with his own mouth. He needed just a few thrusts more and then he emptied himself inside Wooyoung once again, digging his teeth on the junction of his neck and shoulder, making the younger jolt against him one last time.

Both waited to calm down without moving away from each other, San leaving sweet kisses right over the prominent vein on the side of Wooyoung’s neck while the younger caressed his shoulder blades with his fingers. They stayed like that, listening to their racing hearts and their laboured breaths going back to normal.

After some long minutes, San held himself up in trembling arms, pulling out of him carefully, making Wooyoung moan sweetly for a last time and then wince at the uncomfortable feeling of the heavy amount of cum running out of him. He would need to spend a good time in the shower the next day.

“Damn, I think you broke me”, San chuckled, flopped next to the other, still feeling a bit lightheaded after experiencing two orgasms in such a short amount of time. Wooyoung giggled, rolling to his side and resting his cheek on San’s chest. It was true they never did something similar and it was a bit overwhelming, but in a good way.

“You liked it though, right?”, he looked up at him, big puppy eyes shining.

“Loved it, baby”, he admitted, kissing his puffy lips. Wooyoung smiled.

San kissed his forehead, sitting up and reached out for a discarded T-shirt on the floor to wipe himself hastily before cleaning Wooyoung. The younger whined softly, covering his face with his arms in sudden embarrassment as San cleaned him up as well as he could, taking his time and showering his body with gentle kisses while at it. Then he stood up in trembling legs to search for a new pair of boxers for him and helped him to put them on.

He curled on his side, staring at San while he put another pair of underwear on and then pulled his hair back with one hand. His back glistened with a thin line of sweat and he looked so ethereal simply sitting at the edge of the bed. And then he looked at Wooyoung, his soft gaze and smile making him feel giddy inside.

“Do you want me to bring some water for you?”, he asked, pulling some wet strands of Wooyoung’s hair out of his face. And if it weren’t for the mini-fridge in the room that Yunho gifted San, he would have said no. He just couldn’t bring himself to be away from San now. He pouted and nodded. The older giggled. “Let’s steal Yunho’s bed for tonight”, he suggested, helping Wooyoung stand up. He searched the bottle of water while Wooyoung got comfortable in the clean, soft sheets of their groupmate.

San then jumped in the bed, his body all but wrapping around Wooyoung without caring about sweat or heat. And even if Wooyoung whined about it, that was exactly what he wanted: to be in San’s arms. They took a few gulps of the water and then San put the bottle on the floor, snuggling against Wooyoung immediately, putting his arm around his shoulders. The boy hugged the older around his narrow waist, nuzzling his nose against his neck, planting some light kisses on every freckle decorating his skin while San’s fingers ran over his spine and his chin rested on his head.

“Yunho’s gonna kill us for sleeping in his bed again”, Wooyoung mumbled.

“Well, at least we didn’t do it in his bed this time”, San shrugged and both laughed. Wooyoung sighed and cuddled closer to him, throwing one leg over San’s body. The older fidgeted to get them comfortable and then placed his hand on Wooyoung’s thigh, tracing circles on his skin. “Mm, someone’s really clingy today”, he nuzzled his nose in the other’s hair, inhaling the sweet scent of his shampoo. Wooyoung exhaled, his pointer finger playing over San’s naked chest.

“Just… you’re so good to me”, he whispered. “I love you so much”, he confessed, placing a gentle kiss right over San’s heart.

“Ow, my baby is emotional”, he cooed, hugging the boy tighter. Wooyoung whined, trying to pull away without actual strength and didn’t fight it when San cupped his cheek to draw him a soft kiss. “I love you too”, he said against his lips.

Wooyoung smiled brightly, kissing him again, and there, in the dim light of the room, at an unknown hour between night and dawn, San fell in love with him again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read all that you deserve a cookie!  
> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated, if you like it or you think I can improve something  
> Let's be friends on twitter if you wanna: @_santanist  
> And if you can, you can buy me a ko-fi: ko-fi.com/thaliafromspace  
> Thank you so much


End file.
